El Camino
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Ante los ojos de un mortal que desconoce la existencia de una Guerra Secreta entre los dioses ¿cómo puede tu vida cambiar?


El pasado para mí representa el caos y la falta de sentido, viviendo día con día siendo arrastrado como una hoja llevada por el viento sin voluntad, sin dominio de mis pensamientos y de mis acciones. A pesar de las palabras de mi padre que me reprochaba con esa mirada llena de dureza en su juicio hacia mí. Yo vivía mi vida de esa manera, sin pensar siquiera en que algún día todo podría cambiar, un giro que el destino tuviera preparado y así convertir a aquella hoja en un árbol plantado en la tierra.

Pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, puedo darme cuenta de que nada es casual y que el mismo hecho de que sea un hijo de inmigrantes japoneses en Grecia no fue un hecho fortuito. Obligado, más que por convicción, a estudiar en el dojo de kendo de mi padre, ubicado cerca de las villas próximas a Cecropia. Los días eran relajados, vacíos… Una sucesión de minutos y horas por llenar que vivía por reflejo, más que por ánimos de hacerlo, dedicado a estudios aburridos y a largas horas de una disciplina que jamás sentí como mía; totalmente alejado del ideal que mi padre soñaba para su hijo mayor y como ejemplo de sus hermanos: una vergüenza.

Así llegó otro de esos días como aquellos que se presentaban con el amanecer y concluían con el sueño, cuando el destino tuvo pensado en mostrarme la puerta para el inicio de un nuevo camino. Atardecía y regresaba a mi hogar caminando lentamente, observando el camino memorizado a fuerza de recorrerlo de piedras y edificios inmóviles; cuando mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrar mi casa diferente a cómo siempre la encontraba: abiertas sus puertas de par en par, con el jardín inmaculado de mi madre en ruinas. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y con cierto temor ingresé para hallar más huellas de violencia. Asustado escuché gritos que provenían desde el jardín junto al dojo, voces desconocidas y hostiles. Mis manos sudaron, mi frente se humedeció en frío, corrí hasta aquel lugar, al abrir la puerta y entrar pude ver brevemente a mi familia tirada en el suelo… ¡Mis padres y mis hermanos lastimados! Rodeados de extraños que, al hacerme presente, me empujaron haciéndome caer. Con rapidez intenté levantarme, pero la presión de un pie sobre mi espalda me lo impidió: un grupo de guerreros enfundados en armaduras de cuero que gritaban señalándome a mí y a los míos mientras uno de ellos se dirigía a gritos a un hombre de apariencia extraordinaria.

Enfundado en una armadura de color azulado con un cuerno que sobresalía de su hermoso casco, cabellos rubios y musculatura perfecta ligeramente más joven que yo. Sostenía entre sus manos un báculo que remataba en un diseño dorado que asemejaba un círculo con alas.

Asustado, miré a mí alrededor nuevamente, un grupo de hombres rodeando a mi familia, y tres más detrás de mí bloqueando la entrada al dojo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos? Busqué la mirada de mi padre para obtener respuestas y por vez primera observé en ellos algo diferente al reproche: Había temor y vergüenza de no haber podido proteger a su familia… ¡Descubrí la derrota en sus ojos!

"¡Más vale que te largues de aquí, traidor!" Gritó el que pareciera ser el líder de todos aquellos hombres. "¡Si te acercas más al Santuario morirás y comenzaremos con estos inútiles para demostrarte que hablamos en serio!"

"¡Déjenlos ir, cobardes!" Gritó el guerrero en armadura con determinación. "¡Su lucha es conmigo y mis compañeros, no involucren a inocentes!"

"Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Caballerango de Bronce." Respondió aquel hombre que parecía salido de las páginas de los libros de historia de Grecia. "¡Danos lo que traes en las manos y si te retiras perdonaremos tu vida y la de los demás!"

El hombre apretó sus dientes mirándonos con lástima. Su mirada era de compasión y condescendencia, sentí que deseaba que no estuviéramos ahí, estorbando aquella misión que parecía ser más importante que su vida misma.

"¡Son unos miserables!" Trató de insultar.

"¡Palabras audaces para un traidor al Santuario y Su Santidad!" Respondió aquel hombre mientras daba un paso al frente. "¡Ustedes son los que se han encargado de ensuciar la misión de nuestro noble Señor Ares al intentar imponer su rebelión, asesinando a los Santos de Athena que les castigará una vez que su aventura sea detenida!"

"¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ése nombre, jamás!" Replicó el joven rubio lleno de ira.

¿Athena? ¿Se referían a la diosa de la antigüedad? ¿Qué clase de locos habían entrado a nuestro hogar?

"¡Esto no es El Santuario ni la forma en cómo un verdadero seguidor de la diosa se comporta! ¡Nuestra misión va mucho más allá de involucrar a inocentes! ¡Athena ahora mismo está a los pies de su templo a punto de morir atravesada por una flecha y ustedes, que se dicen sus fieles seguidores, serán responsables de su muerte al impedirme llevarle esto hasta sus manos!" Dijo mostrando aquel báculo cómo si se tratase de un objeto sagrado.

"¡Ladrón!" Gritaron los hombres que estaban a mis espaldas. "¡Es un ladrón y debe de morir por ello!"

"Veo que tus sucios métodos seguirán siendo los mismos, es obvio que no dejarás ir tu premio y que no te detendrás ni siquiera ante la muerte de estos ignorantes."

Mi confusión iba en aumento ante éstas palabras. Pude observar como poco a poco los hombres parecían irse moviendo como si se tratara de la manada de unos depredadores al punto de caer sobre su presa y despedazarla.

"¡Deténganse!" Ordené con impotencia al verlos aproximarse a mi familia.

"Paciencia, tú les seguirás casi de inmediato." Me amenazó otro de mis captores.

Creí que había llegado el peor de los momentos cuando de pronto, inesperado para mí, sentí un calor profundo que pareció iluminar el salón del dojo que ya se encontraba en las penumbras del atardecer agonizante. Miré hacia la puerta y me pregunté si acaso habría muerto o estaba descubriendo estar en medio de un sueño y no de una realidad que era insoportable de vivir.

"Jabu." Escuché una voz femenina decir.

Una voz que parecía provenir del interior de la luz misma que nos rodeaba y que parecía que había detenido mágicamente el momento prolongando el espacio entre los momentos y las acciones.

"¡Mi Señora Athena!" Escuché decir al joven rubio que era amenazado por los asaltantes. Me asombré al descubrir que su voz se percibía claramente, a pesar de que no abría su boca para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"Jabu, retírate y entrega lo que te piden. No puedo soportar la idea de que ni tú ni nadie muera por causa mía, por favor."

"¡Pero Señorita Saori!" Escuché al hombre responder en japonés perfecto. "¡Usted tiene que vivir, no puedo fallar en ésta misión, sin esto en su mano, nos arriesgamos a que muera!"

"Yo tampoco me puedo permitir fallar con mi misión, Jabu: Yo soy Athena, la razón de mi existencia es la de velar por mis Santos y la gente inocente del mundo. ¿Cómo podría ser justo que por mi vida se paguen la de tantos más? ¡Ya ha habido demasiado derramamiento de sangre! Entrega a Niké y vuélvete a Oriente, mi querido Santo del Unicornio, has cumplido con tu misión hasta el momento en que yo te lo permito."

"Pero el mundo… ¡La Tierra entera…!"

"Jabu…" Interrumpió nuevamente aquella voz. "Observa a esos niños, a esos padres angustiados…" El Santo de Bronce del Unicornio obedeció la petición de su diosa concluyendo su vista sobre mi persona. "Ellos SON el mundo para mí, uno o mil millones, cada vida es valiosa para mí…"

Aquellas palabras calaron hondamente en mi corazón. He aquí un ser dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí, por mi familia… Y sentí vergüenza recordando las palabras de mi padre en uno de sus muchos regaños intentando obtener una reacción de mi parte, pidiéndome que tomara el control de mi vida.

"Cualquier persona incapaz de controlar su destino es una semilla estéril que ensucia el suelo que lo acoge para hacerlo crecer, pero en un hombre, hijo mío, esto es peor, pues quien es incapaz de descubrir jamás los motivos importantes y reales que lo harían levantarse por encima de todos es una _espada sin filo_, inútil para los demás y para sí mismo."

Cerré mi puño con determinación, entendiendo aquellas palabras de mi padre y sintiendo vergüenza de no poder ayudar a aquel guerrero que estaba entregando su alma en el cumplimiento de su deber por salvar a quien ahora, en su condición penosa, intentaba rescatarnos a costa de su último respiro. Mirando hacia el frente, pude ver que la espada de mi padre estaba a mi alcance, sólo era cuestión de hacer lo más difícil: Alcanzarla dispuesto a levantarla con una razón verdadera.

Sonrientes, los cobardes guerreros que nos tenían como rehenes, miraban entusiasmados como el Guerrero de Athena había decidido seguir las instrucciones de su diosa, incapaz de hacer nada por nosotros y por ella. Poco a poco noté como sus hombros perdían su firmeza y como su mirada se agachaba derrotada, al tiempo que extendió su mano para entregar el Sagrado Símbolo.

"¡No lo haga!" Grité rompiendo el silencio tenso que sorprendió al Santo de Athena, a los captores y a mi familia. "¡No estoy desarmado, yo puedo defenderme a mí mismo y a mi familia!"

"¡Cállate, idiota!" Exclamó uno de los guerreros que estaban detrás de mí queriendo someterme una vez más, pero haciendo uso de las enseñanzas de mi padre, logré detenerlo en seco amenazándolo recargando la punta de la espada en su barbilla.

El Unicornio de Bronce me miró extrañado, asombrado que hubiera sido capaz de escuchar su conversación, quizá, con aquel ser celestial.

"¡Por Athena!" Exclamé con una extraña mezcla de adrenalina, temor y emoción de hacer lo inconcebible.

El Santo, un guerrero al final, no perdió mucho tiempo en sorprenderse. Asintiendo con rapidez, tomó de nueva cuenta con firmeza el báculo y comenzó a emitir un brillo que calentó el aire alrededor nuestro, mientras que yo me volvía rápidamente para golpear, con un solo movimiento, a mis tres indeseados escoltas, sacándolos de balance ante la firmeza de mi giro mientras me dirigí a proseguir mi batalla con los malditos que amenazaban a mi padre y familia.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que hubiera logrado hacerlos retroceder, sin embargo, mis primeros rivales tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse e ir en mi contra para detenerme, aquel joven que, de pronto y sin aviso, se había convertido en una furia listo por defender a aquellos a quienes más amaba, y que no lo había descubierto sino hasta el momento de casi verlos perdidos.

"¡Hijo!" Gritó mi padre. No fue la primera vez que escuché a mi padre hablarme con temor, pero en ésta ocasión, el motivo fue diferente, pues adivinó que quizá el que terminaría su existencia aquel día sería yo. Pero, fulminante como un relámpago, un trueno se escuchó por toda la habitación. Con asombro miré a mi lado, y como si de un ilusionista se tratara, aquel hombre había lanzado de un solo golpe a mis rivales hacia el otro lado del dojo, haciéndoles perder el sentido y salvándome, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. La sensación de aquel fulgor que emanaba de él fue indescriptible, pero supe que era parecida a lo que había dado fuerza a mis manos para sostener aquella espada y que había abierto mi boca para pronunciar las palabras que se agolparon en mi garganta exigiendo salir.

El golpe en el suelo de todos esos rufianes hizo que me diera cuenta de que todo había terminado, pudiéndose escuchar sólo los sollozos de alivio de mi madre y mis hermanos, el respirar agitado del guerrero de Athena y el golpear de mi corazón agitado contra mi pecho . Miré hacia el Santo que, con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de gratitud, asintió en un respetuoso saludo que fui incapaz de corresponder en medio de mi sorpresa, y sin mayor ceremonia, se volvió para ir corriendo rápidamente para continuar su misión.

Quedé viendo hacia el destino que hubiera tomado, para luego volverme y darme cuenta de que mi padre me observaba, silencioso como suele hacer, pero con un sentimiento detrás de ellos completamente distinto al que solía acompañar su mirada: Con orgullo.

El mismo orgullo con el que me observa hoy, que he venido con licencia de mis superiores para despedirme de mi familia al haber ingresado a la Orden de Athena y convertirme en uno de los Soldados del Santuario, en el regimiento de sables. Tengo que contener mis lágrimas, sabiendo que ésta es la despedida definitiva habiendo tomado aquel día el inicio de un camino que tuve claramente en frente de mí justo cuando creí que éste terminaba. Mi padre, mudo, pero gritando con sus ojos su amor por mí ahora hace una reverencia que me honra y que me acompañará como el más alto de los elogios que jamás pudiera hacerme.

Sólo él y yo nos entendimos sin palabras: Cuando se inicia una cruzada en pos de la defensa de lo que más amas, sólo tienes por delante y seguro, un camino largo que puede llevarte más allá de lo imaginado y de quiénes te enseñaron todo.

¿Nos reencontraremos algún día? Estoy seguro de que sí. Cuando al final hayamos recorrido ése camino que comenzamos a caminar en una noche y que concluiremos en un anaranjado atardecer de luz cálida, tan cálida como la de un Santo y tan reconfortante como la de una diosa…

**EL CAMINO**

**Por Pollux Dioscuros**


End file.
